


It’s the apocalypse, not Disneyland

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: AU_gust_2020, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, August Writing Challenge, Gen, Mentioned Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: 100 words about the 118 firefam struggling with life and loss in a devastated world.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: AUgust 2020





	It’s the apocalypse, not Disneyland

**Author's Note:**

> _WARNING again for Major Character death_
> 
> Written for [AUgust writing Challenge](https://augustwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/post/621653119656493056/the-list-of-prompts-was-completed-one-prompt-per). Day 5 is: Post Apocalypse AU
> 
> Thank you [marciaelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena) for the fast and perfect beta. All remaining mistakes are mine, English is not my first language.

They felt invincible. 

For a long while, the 118 was the one firehouse still standing, resisting every assault, not having lost anyone. They were still sharing jokes while riding the trucks to the next emergency, and meals during shifts.

It felt good.

It was stupid.

Then one of them missed their shift, never to return, and everything started going south. The jokes were bittersweet and the meals frugal as Bobby stopped caring. Until one day he stopped being there altogether.

They never recovered from that loss.

They did the job like they always had, but their hearts were forever broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this drabble a chance! For likes and reblogs, you can find it on tumblr [there](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/625711109549228032/its-the-apocalypse-not-disneyland).  
> Like always, I will treasure your kudos, emojis and comments ♥


End file.
